


Hide and Seek

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo Fill "Emotion Play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Laura ran down the dark corridor, her footsteps echoing back at her as she ducked through a doorway and into another corridor. She dropped her flashlight and swore as she crouched and fumbled to pick it up.

“Lauuuaaaarrraaaaa! I can hear you. I can hear you breathing.”

Shit! He was right behind her. She grabbed up the flashlight and scrambled up, looking for a place to hide. There was a darkened doorway to her right, so she ran to it. The door didn’t open when she swiped her hand over the control. Like most everything else on this water stained and mostly abandoned level, the control was damaged, it likely hadn’t worked in generations.

Panting, she pushed ineffectually at the door. He was going to catch her! She whimpered and gave up, darting towards the far side of the room, hopefully there was someplace in the next corridor.

She heard a noise and spun around. The beam from his flashlight crossed over the wall and towards her face. Laura jumped and scampered quickly away from the light. He’d heard her. He came into the room, his silhouette filling the doorway. “Found you!”

He moved quickly, too quickly. Laura let out a yelp as he caught her shoulders and spun her around. “Not quick enough. You lose.”

“Damn it!” she sputtered as he shoved her towards the wall. Her back hit the wall and he pressed his full length against her. Her breathing was heavy as the excitement of the chase gave way to the rush of lust as she was caught.

“John!” she shouted as he bit her ear and rubbed against her. “Don’t tease me, you jerk!”

Sheppard clucked his tongue at her as he caught her wrists and raised them over her head, holding both easily in one hand as he skimmed the other over her breasts, teasing her nipples to a peak under her t-shirt. “Name calling, Laura? I could punish you for that… maybe later.” He bent to press his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She whimpered and opened her mouth, welcoming the assault.

She raised one knee, wrapping a leg around his thighs, holding him close. He dropped the hand away from her breasts and pushed down the waistband of her sweatpants. He used one sneaker-clad foot to push them to the floor; she helpfully stepped out of them. She’d left her panties behind in anticipation of being caught. He always caught her, eventually, even if she had to ‘accidentally’ cross his path or ‘trip’ or drop her flashlight.

He’d worn sweatpants too, and easily pushed them down and pulled his cock out. She raised her leg again, pulling him close and he quickly slid into her, easily taking her against the wall as he continued to hold her wrists.

“You are, without a doubt, the strangest girl.” John panted as she wriggled and moaned against him. “Never met anyone so into Hide and Seek.”

“Kinky Hide and Seek,” Laura gasped as he pushed up into her, thrusting fast and hard. He released her hands and she clung to his shoulders as she raised both legs to wrap them around his waist. “I love Kinky Hide and Seek.”


End file.
